Irons in the Fire
Irons in the Fire is the fourty-ninth episode of Sudrian Conflict. Plot At some point in time, likely the future, four men are in a massive pit. One resembles Phil Aardman, and another questions if he "wants to go through with this". The man claims that "this was always the project." He says that it doesn't matter what "the people" think, as their safety is what concerns him the most. "What they don't know won't hurt them, but I know what will." In the present, Phil Aardman prepares for work and is greeted by Michelle Stewart, who is now is neighbor. They have small talk about work, and Phil leaves. After recieving a bank conformation note about minimun gauge rails, he heads to the Mid Sodor Quarry to check on the project. After a long day of work, he heads back home. The next day, the morning plays out relatively the same, with the acception of Phil desiring Michelle to come with him to the project. He doesn't say anything about it to her and throughout the day, he regrets it. The day after this he is confident about asking Michelle to come with him, even combing his hair in the process. However, it is Robert who is outside that day, as Michelle is working. At the project that day, Lewis Packard informs Phil that a new steam shovel has not yet arrived. The steam shovel, named Marion, arrives moments later and quickly and gets to work. Lewis' wife, Jenny Packard, then calls him over, as Jack the front loader is having trouble. A gear is jammed and Lewis begins to fix it, but Jack feels as it is his fault, but Lewis reassures him that it isn't his fault, as he and his engine are to different entities. Jack meets Marion the next day, and they discuss their work, Marion speaking a lot more than Jack due to her bubbly nature. He meets Phil moments later, and the latter thanks him for his hard work. Jack breaks down again moments later, and is towed away. Phil reccomends Jack be fixed by a mechanic named Roger Abbey, and so Lewis sends him to the latter's repair shop with James. Robert Stewart arrives later, telling Phil that he's found a map, given to him by John Hurt. He goes in depth about how he acquired the map, but Phil zones out and thinks about Michelle instead until Robert leaves. Over the next few days, heavy work is done in the quarry and it's greatly cleaned up. A worker asks Phil about how accurate some measurments are, but he zones out again, thinking of Michelle. Meanwhile, Jack wakes up in a dark place, fearing he will be scrapped shortly. It turns out he was under a tarp, and when it is removed, Roger Abbey and his men begin to fix him. The next day, Phil gets caught up on his paper work. After this, he returns to the project site, where the new rails are in place. The measurments were not accurate due to Phil zoning out and thinking about Michelle instead of checking them, and thus when Marion arrives for work, she begins to derail. Thankfully, Jack arrives with a new overhaul, and safely puts Marion back on the rails before she tips over. The machines congatulate Jack for his rescue, and Michelle snaps a photo, claiming that she came when she heard about Jack's rebuild. Phil then sees this as an opportunity to finally show her around the project site, and begins giving her the tour. Characters *Phil Aardman *Michelle Stewart *Lewis Packard *Jenny Packard *Jack *Alfie *Marion *Robert Stewart *Oliver the Excavator *Isobella *James (does not speak) *Roger Abbey *Arthur (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Skiff (cameo) *John Hurt (cameo and mentioned) *Ernest (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Assistant #1 *Assistant #2 *Worker #2 *Four Unnamed Men Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of MrConductorFan1406 as Jack, ButterflyCoffee as Marion, Tines Sensahte as Assistant #1, MasteroftheLemons as Assistant #2, EricPierre53 as Alfie , Raymond F. as Workman #2, and Madeline M. as Isobella. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes